


I marinai tornano tardi

by Reptilia



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cose tristi, Gennaro è una brava moglie, M/M, Sea-longing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptilia/pseuds/Reptilia
Summary: Alessio ama due cose: il mare e Gennaro. Ogni volta che parte promette di tornare.Gennaro non si fida delle promesse da marinaio, pensa che siano vuote.L'ennesima AU! legata al mare che nessuno ha chiesto, ma che ho scritto comunque.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vi prego di non linkarla ai diretti interessati.  
> Se vi chiamate come i protagonisti fate marcia indietro.  
> Altrimenti, enjoy.
> 
> Liberamente ispirato dall'omonima canzone di Murubutu.

"Quand'è che mi porti con te? Voglio vedere quello che vedi." Gennaro glielo chiedeva di continuo, e come sempre riceveva in risposta un timido sorriso.

"Sei troppo fragile per stare in mare, Gennà. Ti spezzeresti." Diceva Alessio. Poi gli prendeva le mani candide tra le sue, callose e consumate, rassicurandolo con un semplice sguardo.

Ogni volta, il biondo temeva che quel momento sarebbe stato l'ultimo. Così lo assaporava completamente, per paura di non poterlo fare mai più.

Non si fidava delle promesse da marinaio, erano promesse vuote.

Come gli era solito fare, dopo interminabili attimi di silenzio, Alessio lo baciava dolcemente, lo stringeva, promettendo che sarebbe tornato, e se ne andava.

Gennaro rimaneva a terra, coi piedi ben saldi sul molo, guardando la nave allontanarsi dalla riva, un nodo nello stomaco, pensando che se non fosse stato per la sua fragilità, lo avrebbe seguito su tutte le rotte, tutte le volte.

Non ce la faceva più a stare da solo.

Quando Alessio tornava dai suoi viaggi, lo scafo era silenzioso mentre si avvicinava al paesino, lesto come un'ombra nella notte.

Gennaro lo avvistava dalla finestra della loro casa sopra il porto, lo vedeva all'arrivo, lo sentiva libero. E di nuovo suo. Erano i suoi ricordi più felici.

Perché non si sa mai quando torna, chi lavora per mare.

Rimani una vita ad aspettarlo, e una volta che ci si abitua all'assenza, non si è pronti per rivederlo, eppure eccolo lì, reale. In tutta la sua gloria.

Non poteva nemmeno fargliene una colpa, perché il mare e la nave erano tutto il suo mondo, e non si sarebbe mai sognato di toglierglielo. Non sarebbe mai stato capace di fargli scegliere tra lui e il mare.

Gennaro aspettava solo quel momento, compreso nel tratto di tempo nel quale Alessio attraccava insieme ai compagni, e lui correva giù verso le assi scricchiolanti del pontile, per stringerlo di nuovo.

Quei secondi di magia, in cui poteva ridere appoggiato al suo petto, annusare gli abiti intrisi di salsedine, guardare con occhio critico i capelli che erano cresciuti, dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto. Ammirare la pelle abbronzata e gli occhi profondi e vissuti dell’amato, per poi baciarlo con tutta la passione e la tensione accumulata, scandita dai giorni della sua partenza, riscattata con il suo rientro.

Ma durava sempre troppo poco. Qualche giorno, una settimana. Poi Alessio iniziava a sentire il richiamo dell'acqua e sale, del sole cocente, dei venti e del lavoro. Uno sguardo inquieto gli appannava gli occhi, mentre spiava il biondo suonare melodie nostalgiche in un angolo della loro abitazione, incastrata nella costa frastagliata, erosa dal passare del tempo.

Gennaro sapeva che Alessio il mare l’amava, peccato che lo trattenesse in posti troppo lontani da raggiungere, e che piano piano lui stesse iniziando ad odiarlo. Lui al mare aveva dato tutto, ma l’unica cosa che le onde avevano riportato erano conchiglie rotte e sassolini sulla spiaggia.

"E questa volta che fai?" Gli chiedeva ogni volta che lo vedeva scosso da un fremito, intento ad osservare il mare di sfuggita. Gli occhi vacanti, persi nel blu profondo. Gennaro poggiava la chitarra, corde consumate dalle dita di entrambi, si alzava in piedi e lo affrontava.

"Resti?" Chiedeva con il malessere in gola. "O vai?"

Alessio non rispondeva mai, si limitava a distogliere lo sguardo per un secondo, guardare Gennaro malinconico, per poi tornare ad osservare le onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli.

A quel punto, la tristezza lo assaliva e lo congelava fin dentro le ossa, malgrado il caldo estivo e il calore di casa, giurava a sé stesso che non avrebbe pianto, e lasciava le sue iridi vagare sulla figura del moro, per imprimerla bene nella propria testa, ricordarsela per sempre. Un brivido in agosto.

La sera apparecchiava sempre per due, anche quando Alessio era assente. Con un occhio stava attento alla cena, e con l'altro sbirciava il porto per abitudine.

Quando Alessio c’era gli raccontava le sue avventure, e quella era in assoluto la parte migliore. Aveva visto tanto, quando narrava sembrava di leggere una storia incredibile, pagina dopo pagina Gennaro aveva l'impressione di averle vissute davvero, e non vedeva l'ora di scoprire l'ebbrezza del vento in poppa.

Come sempre, gli chiedeva se la prossima volta l’avrebbe portato con sé. Alessio scuoteva la testa sorridendo, gli prendeva le mani tra le sue, e confermava la sua parte.

"Non farti ingannare." Gli ripeteva il moro. "Questo è un mestiere pessimo, scoccia, e alla fine rimangono solo fatica e solitudine."

Gennaro annuiva, cercando di essere comprensivo.

Alessio ripartiva sempre.

Lo vedeva scomparire nella coltre, all’alba, e si portava nel cuore la speranza di poterlo rivedere dopo un mese.

A casa si annoiava, preferiva immaginarsi cosa stesse facendo Alessio.

Lo sognava appoggiato all’albero maestro, poi vicino alla prua, poi ancora approdare in posti lontani e sconosciuti. Lo vedeva lottare contro muri furiosi di schiuma, cercando di tenere bene a mente la promessa di tornare. L’unica cosa che gli teneva compagnia era il suo strumento, la chitarra che avevano condiviso sin da ragazzini, con la quale ora intonava la disperazione della lontananza e dell’abbandono. Suonava finché le dita non iniziavano a fargli male, smetteva solo per il dispiacere.

"Sempre via il tuo marinaio, eh? Beato lui che viaggia." Gli dicevano le donne del paese, salutandolo. Un sorriso flebile gli attraversava il viso. Loro non avevano idea di come fosse, pregare tutte le sere che il libeccio lo riportasse sulla costa sano e salvo.

Era una tortura continua. Amava troppo Alessio per farlo partire, ma lo amava troppo persino per impedirglielo. E l’aveva lasciato andare, richiamato dalle correnti.

Quindi, ogni mattina di solitudine camminava sulla spiaggia, fissando l'orizzonte infinito.

Ogni sera guardava fuori dalla finestra e incordava la chitarra.

"Quando taci a cosa pensi?" Gli chiedeva Gennaro, quando l'aveva accanto. "Al nostro amore. Sei la cosa più importante per me, non dimenticartelo mai. Anche se spesso lo dico in silenzio." Rispondeva il moro, occhi sinceri a fissare i suoi impauriti.

Nella sua testa, ripeteva le parole di Alessio, quella volta che l'aveva sorpreso mentre attendeva il suo ritorno. "Ma che stai guardando? Mi aspetti?" Gli domandava mentre passava gentili le dita tra i capelli. Poi gli afferrava il mento, lo portava a sé e gli posava un delicato bacio sulle labbra. Sapeva di sale. "Lo sai che i marinai tornano tardi."

Gennaro, gomiti appoggiati ben saldi sul davanzale, sguardo fisso sull'alta marea, pensò che non esistesse frase più vera.

Il libeccio continuava a soffiare lieve, accompagnato dall’armonia triste di una chitarra, che attraversava le vie del paese e raggiungeva le orecchie di tutti.

"Cosa fa tutte le sere quell'uomo, con gli occhi sul porto e la chitarra in mano?" Chiedevano i viandanti colpiti da un simile comportamento, così abitudinario e insolito.

"Aspetta che il suo marinaio torni dal mare, suona per lui." Rispondevano sussurrando i locali, occhi velati. "È dieci anni che è morto. Nessuno ha ancora avuto il coraggio di ricordarglielo."

 

 

_Vai? Che fai, che fai?_

_Resti? (quando taci a cosa pensi)_

_O vai? (al nostro amore di silenzi)_

_Che fai? (Cara mia ma dove guardi)_

_Che fai? (i marinai tornano tardi)_

**Author's Note:**

> Chissà perché ogni volta che scrivo qualcosa, anche con buone intenzioni, finisce sempre per essere deprimente. Perdonatemi.  
> Ce li vedevo troppo i Gennex come coppietta sad che vive vicino al mare, però ancora non so come e da dove sia uscita 'sta roba. Sto persino pensando di scrivere una serie basata sull'argomento.  
> La storia non è betata, l'ho scritta in meno di un'ora alle due di notte, ed è la prima che ho il coraggio di pubblicare. Siate clementi.  
> Per quanto ne so potrebbe benissimo essere piena di errori, fatemeli notare che provvederò subito alla correzione.  
> Ricordo che il feedback è sempre benvenuto.  
> Grazie di aver letto fin qui.
> 
> La canzone alla quale è ispirata: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThE9h2yGu20


End file.
